


Gratitude

by Unknown_Weeb



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Weeb/pseuds/Unknown_Weeb
Summary: Senku has a hard time after hearing his fathers recording, and Gen decides to make sure the scientist knows he's got a shoulder to lean on.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	Gratitude

In this stone world survival was the most important part of Senku's everyday life. It had been that way for over a year, until Tsukasa had tried, some-what successfully, to kill him. He knew he had his friends to thank for bringing him back, but he had never been the person to show those types of emotions, even to those he was grateful to have.

Even to his own father.

So when Senku finally built the record player, and heard his father's voice for the first time in 3700 years, he put on his usual straight face and pushed the emotions swelling inside him deep down. He almost wished that his father had told him he loved him, instead of changing the subject. He was questioned to exhaustion that day, by everyone from Ishigami Village. But, whenever a question about his father arose, he would brush it off, saying something along the lines of; "there's not much to tell."

Gen could see the sadness behind his crimson eyes, he could see the tension in Senku's jaw, he could practically hear the boys un-shed tears and his un-sounded sobs. Asagiri Gen, 3700 years ago, would have brushed it off and rolled his eyes, not wanting to get involved in another man's emotional distress. But, Asagiri Gen of the stone world wanted nothing more than to let his new friend know he was there as a shoulder to cry on, if it came to it.

And so, that's what he done.

That evening, when Chrome had fallen asleep and Senku was in the observatory, Gen climbed up the ladders and pushed the door open. "Senku-chan?" He called softly, making the younger male jump.

"What do you want, mentalist?" He asked, glancing over at Gen from where he laid on the floor. His eyes returned to watching the stars, and Gen could easily tell his mind was drifting.

The older of the two smiled and knelt down next to Senku, "do you want to talk about it, Senku-chan?" He asked softly, watching as Senku's face contorted in irritation. "O-or not! We could just talk about anything." He quickly added, raising his hands in defence.

Senku rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, but pushed himself up into a seated position. "I'm not good with emotional shit. It's irrelevant and makes me... uncomfortable." He admitted with a slight shrug.

A soft chuckle escaped Gen's lips, "anyone who knows you could tell that instantly." He replied, carefully. He made his tone slightly humourous and Senku offered him a tiny smile in recognition. "But," he continued, his tone a little more serious, "it's okay to feel these things." He placed a hand on Senku's shoulder, making him jump back slightly. "Why don't you tell me about him?" He asked sheepishly.

With a roll of his eyes, Senku shook his head. "There's-"

"-not much to tell?" Gen finished his sentence, earning a playful glare from Senku. "I'm serious, tell me about him. He must have been a great man if even you're getting sentimental, Senku-chan." Gen chuckled softly. He always found that it's easier to comfort people when they know they can still joke around and laugh, even if a heavy weight is on their mind.

With a heavy sigh, Senku shrugged. "Well, he took me in when I was tiny, I don't even remember it. He used to buy me tonnes of science stuff, always encouraged me to pursue it, even from such a young age. He would find books in the library of the university he taught at and bring them home for me if he thought they'd interest me." He chuckled softly, but the cracking in his voice was still as clear as glass. "He would... take me to this observatory and we would watch the stars for hours. It was fun." He smiled sadly, glancing over at the telescope Gen and the villagers had made for him. "By the way..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head, "uh, thanks, for the observatory." He glanced over at Gen, who was sat listening to every word he spoke. When he thanked him, Gen froze for a moment, a soft tint of red covering his cheeks.

"It wasn't a problem." He assured Senku, but they both knew it was a lie. It wasn't a problem, but Gen knew he didn't have to go to such troubles, but something had compelled him to do it. "It was the least we could do. After all, the villagers wanted to thank you for everything you've given them." He smiled sweetly, and Senku felt his pulse quicken at the sight of Gen's genuine smile. "Please, continue Senku-chan. I'd like to know more." He told the other softly, urging Senku to tell him more about Byakuya.

Senku nodded, thinking for a moment, trying to recall his favourite memories of his father. "We had this extra room, that was an office and a spare bedroom. And... one Christmas morning, after breakfast, he told me to go and have a look inside. I had noticed that we didn't have a car anymore, and when I opened the door to the office I realized why. He told me it was Santa that got me everything in the room, but I knew he had sold the car." Senku felt something slide down his cheek and lifted his hand to brush it away. When he did, he noticed that his hand was wet. "Damnit." He gritted his teeth and turned away from Gen.

"It's okay Senku-chan. We all have people we miss, that can't be bought back." Gen told him gently, placing a hand on Senku's back and rubbing soothing patterns with his finger tips. "He sounds like he was an amazing man, I'm sure he would be proud of you. Hell, he was proud of you even back then, even before you swore to revive every last human. He had so much faith in you, that he left a message, specifically for you." He told him, feeling Senku shaking with silent sobs. Gen repositioned himself so he was behind Senku and wrapped his arms around his waist, burrowing his head between his shoulder blades. Senku tensed up at the sudden contact, unaware of how he should respond. But, even so, Gen held him tightly, comfortingly, and allowed him the emotional support he didn't know he needed. "It's okay to let it out." He whispered softly, and second later, a loud sob escaped Senku's throat, full of desperation for a man long gone.

"I just... I wish I'd told him how grateful I am. How much I... loved him." He cried, covering his face with his hand as he finally let himself feel the grief and the sadness he had been blocking out.

Gen smiled sadly as he sat there holding his friend in his arms. With one hand, Gen found Senku's own and entwined their fingers. "I'm sure he knew. Actions speak louder than words, after all. And I'm sure you doing all your experiments and such was evidence enough that you appreciated everything he done for you." Senku pulled away from Gen's embrace and turned around, wiping his eyes dry. Without missing a second, he wrapped his own arms around Gen's shoulders and dug his face into the crook of Gen's neck.

"Thank you." Senku's muffled voice was still clear next to Gen's ear, and he couldn't help but smile as he lifted his arms to return the embrace. The two stayed like that for a while, until Senku had finished crying. He lifted his head, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were puffy, but the sight of him still made Gen's heart flutter. "Don't take this the wrong way..." Senku breathed out, slowly lifting his head, his lips, to meet Gen's own. Shocked would be an understatement, as Gen sat frozen to the spot. But, when he realized what was happening, he kissed the male back with the same passion, the same feeling, that Senku had offered him.

And, when Senku finally pulled away, Gen was left bright red and flustered. "How... What would be the wrong way to take that?" He asked quietly, lifting his fingers to his lips. Although his fingers never met his lips as he didn't want the previous sensation to leave him just yet.

Senku frowned and lowered his head, only now realizing what he had done. "Don't think that was for... comfort or anything like that." He mumbled awkwardly. "I... actually like you." He admitted, his cheeks turning a beautiful red that matched his eyes.

The mentalist seemed slightly taken aback by the sudden confession, and he wondered where it had come from. But he wasn't going to ruin the moment with stupid questions, he could ask another time. Without missing a beat, Gen leant back in, trapping Senku's lips with his own. This kiss, though, was softer, and more gentle compared to their last, as Gen wanted to show Senku that he felt the same. And, when he pulled away, he smiled; that sweet, genuine smile that made Senku's heart race in his chest. "I like you too." He smiled, lifting a hand to brush Senku's bangs out of his face and off of his wet and sticky cheeks. "Now, how about we lay down and watch the stars? You can teach me all about them!" He offered with the brightest smile he had to offer.

The statement made Senku forget the previous conversation, if only for a few seconds, as his sadness was replaced by pure bliss. His feeling were returned and Gen was happy to just lay with him and listen to his mad ramblings. "Y-yeah... that'd be nice." He smiled softly, standing up to grab some blankets and pillows.

They ended up laying under the large window, Senku pointing out different stars and constellations with Gen cuddled into his side, drinking in every single word. "Hey, Gen?" Senku had stopped his rambling, to turn  
and look down at the man in his arms. Gen's gaze broke away from the stars and he met Senku's eyes. "Thank you, again." He blushed, but maintained eye contact, to show he truly appreciated what Gen had done for him.

Without another word, Gen leant up and placed a soft kiss against Senku's cheek. And that was enough for Senku to know his gratitude was appreciated.


End file.
